mysimstv1fandomcom-20200215-history
The MySims House
The MySims House is the third show written by Wii maniac. It replaced The Sim Apprentice and followed The Sim Race. It started Friday, July 8th, 2011. It's hosted by Walker. The Finale was September 14th. Summary 14 sims entered the house to compete for food, luxury, and power. They are locked away from society until either they are evicted or they have won 5 million simoleons. 2nd place get's 500,000 simoleons. The winner of a MySims Wiki's choice vote will win 50,000 simoleons. The Final Three house guests are Gertrude, Pinky, and Leaf. Pinky won the final HoH and evicted Leaf. Gertrude and Pinky became the final two. Pinky won The MySims House and received 5 million simoleons and Petal (Who was Juror #6) won America's Favorite House guest. House guests Here is everyone who is living/did lived in The MySims House. *Brandi* *Chaz** *** *Derek*** *Edwin*** *Eliza*** *Gertrude *Leaf *Maria *Makoto*** *Odin *Petal*** *Pinky*** *Spencer *Stephen Key **- Returned into the game by beating an evicted house guest ***- Was a contestant in The Sim Race ****- Will appear as a contestant in Sim Survivor: All-stars Show Elements Like The Sim Race, there are many show elements to The MySims House. Head of Household/HoH Competition Every Thursday, after an eviction, House guests will compete in an HoH competition. The winner will become Head of Household. The duty of the Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction in a Saturday nomination ceremony. Have/Have-not Competition Every Friday, House guests will compete to become a have or have-not for the week. If you become a have, you can have warm showers, eat what you want, and sleep in your own bed. If you become a have-not, you must take cold showers, eat MySims House slop and/or food voted by MySims Wikians, and sleep in the Have-not room. They must do this until the Thursday eviction. Power of Veto/PoV Competition Every Monday, The HoH, the nominees, and three random house guests will compete in a PoV Competition. Whoever wins get's the power of veto, which gives that person the power to boot one house guest off the block. In a Veto Ceremony on Tuesday, the winner will announce whether to use it or not. If they use it, they will select one nominee to get taken off the block. The Veto winner gives that former nominee the veto necklace. The HoH then will have to choose another house guest for eviction. If the winner chooses not to use it, the veto goes back into a chest. Eviction Ceremony Every Thursday, before the HoH competition, the house guests will one at a time go into the diary room and place there vote for eviction. They will tell the viewing audience and Walker who they vote to be evicted. Once the votes are in, the viewing audience will know who is going home, but the house guests won't until Walker announces it. Once he does, the evicted house guest will grab there things, say good-bye, and walk out of the house to have a short interview with Walker. On the memory wall, there colorful picture turns into a black & white fade which completely ends the ceremony. Twists *At Day 29's Live Show, the viewing audience found out that the next evicted house guest will have the opportunity to come back into the game. All they had to do was verse against another evicted house guest chosen by the viewing audience in a duel. Whoever won the duel would go back into the game and once again compete for 5 million simoleons. Maria was evicted and went up against Brandi. Brandi ended up winning and entered the house once again and Maria was permanently gone. This twist may be due to Makoto's mysterious departure. *Week 8 introduced a new twist called Pandora's Box, at which the opener can release something into the house. Leaf, as HoH, decided to open Pandora's Box to get 5,000 simoleons. This released a duo twist into the House until the Eviction of that week occured. In Week 9, Petal opened Pandora's Box thinking she was spending a day with a celebrity, but instead was stuck with Chaz. The rest of the house met Chancellor Ikara, went on a shopping spree, and ate dinner made and served by Ikara's sous chefs. Reception MySims Wiki enjoyed the show and everyone wanted two house guests to win: Gertrude and Pinky. Future Seasons A second season has been announced by Wii maniac on August 21st. It will air Summer 2012. During the Fall of 2011, Wii maniac will have the all star season of Sim Survivor. Category:Shows Category:Wii maniac